martial_worldfandomcom-20200223-history
Dark Abyss
According to the information obtained by the primal god race, during the ancient times, many powerhouses held the belief that the abyssals didn’t come from the 33 Heavens. The Dark Abyss was where the abyssal demons lived, and this was a place that seemed to be independent of the 33 Heavens. It was a mystical land. No one knew how large it was, how deep it was, or where it led to. In the Dark Abyss, the world Laws were different from the Laws of the 33 Heavens. The power the abyssals used was different from that of the 33 Heavens’ martial artists. This also caused the intelligent races of the 33 Heavens to be inborn mortal enemies of the abyssals. When the intelligent races of the 33 Heavens captured an abyssal, they weren’t able to tame it nor seize its body without dire consequences. As for the abyssals, once they captured an intelligent life form, they simply ate them up.Chapter 1988 – Natal Life Dao Palace The Dark Abyss was a world where strength reigned supreme. Even in negotiations within an alliance, division of benefits was based upon who possessed greater martial strength and who possessed lower martial strength. In the Dark Abyss, the atmosphere was relatively barbaric and wild. Compared to the life forms of the 33 Heavens, abyssal demons were far more casual and often preferred to indulge in their primal, sensual natures. In the Dark Abyss, being weaker only meant to be freely oppressed. The brutality and laws of the jungle that existed in the Dark Abyss weren’t as simple as that. Rather, they were the true laws of the jungle – laws where the strong ate the weak. Overview The Dark Abyss was divided into 18 layers, and starting from the 10th layer there would be True Divinity level abyssals. The Dark Abyss was formed by 18 independent spaces superimposed upon each other. The earth of the first level was the skies of the second. The Dark Abyss was like a pagoda; it was divided into different layers. Each layer of the abyss was vast and boundless; it was hard to find where its edges were. Every layer of the abyss had nine suns hanging high in the skies, forming a complete world. From one layer to another, trillions of space channels connected them. These space channels overflowed with violent space storms. If an abyssal whose body wasn’t strong enough entered one of these space channels then it was possible they would be torn to shreds by the space storms. The deeper one went into the abyss, the more intense the space storms became. Thus, generally speaking, low level abyssals were gathered in the first few layers of the Dark Abyss. As for the high level abyssals, they lurked in the higher layers. On the 10th, 11th, and 12th levels, there was only a single True Divinity level abyssal; they were the rulers of their layers. Downwards, in the 13th, 14th, 15th layers and beyond… the number of True Divinity abyssals increased and they were also stronger. In the lowest 17th and 18th layers, there would be ‘totem level’ abyssals. In other words, they were super abyssal demons like Famine, Eon, and Deep. Within the Dark Abyss there were also large and great cities. These cities weren’t like the refined and freshly polished cities of the 33 Heavens, clad in jade and gold, but were filled with a primal and ancient flavor instead. The buildings here were much larger than the buildings of the 33 Heavens. The stones used for them were the most primitive and basic stones; they were rough and covered with sharp edges. Ancient Races In the great war 10 billion years ago, the destiny of the 33 Heavens’ ancient races had been shattered. Beneath the terrifying existence of the abyssals’ curse, the ancient races began to slowly decline. For instance, even an incredibly powerful race like the primal god race found it increasingly difficult to reproduce. However, within the Dark Abyss, these ancient race captives weren’t affected by this curse. They retained their original ability to reproduce. 10 billion years was enough time for these ancient race captives to multiply and expand. Their population increased by countless times, until they covered every layer of the Dark Abyss. Due to the careful efforts of the abyssals, the bloodlines of these ancient race captives had slowly merged together as one. The abyssals used curse arts, subjugation techniques, slave seals, and so forth to constantly enslave the ancient race descendants. At the same time, the abyssals even planted abyssal control factors in the bloodlines of the ancient races. Slowly, the ancient races became no different than cattle, raised in captivity in large numbers by the abyssals. The abyssals sealed away the intelligence of these ancient race descendants. Then they picked the best among them and let them loose in the wild, turning them into prey. The ancient races had outstanding talent. Even after becoming savages they still retained a formidable combat strength. They were used as hunting targets for low level abyssals. Through killing these ancient race captives, the low level abyssals were able to hone their combat skills. And deeper in the Dark Abyss, there were even some ancient race savages that hadn’t had their intelligence sealed away. They still retained their cultivation ability and even had some crude inheritances. As life forms with intelligence, they were even stronger. But their fate was to be released into the wild mountains and plains to be hunted down by higher level abyssals. Many abyssal influences would organize hunting parties to kill these ancient race descendants. There were even abyssal armies that marched directly into the wilderness and slaughtered massive numbers of ancient race members.Chapter 2086 – Fate of the Ancient Races References Category:Locations